


Treat

by jxngsxng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: "angel" woo and "demon" san, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Couch Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure filth lol, Slice of Life, Top Choi San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng
Summary: “Well?” The brunette places a hand on his scantily clad hip, unashamedly posing for his boyfriend.“You look amazing—““No, no.” Wooyoung cuts San off, giving him a look. “What do yousay?What day is it today?”“Uh…” He runs his fingers through his black hair thoughtfully for a moment before he chuckles. “Oh my god. Don’t make me do it.”“Do it.”Laughing again, San then leans forward, so close their noses are almost bumping, eyes twinkling prettily with mischief as he says, “Trick or treat?”
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 191
Collections: All Hallows ATEEZ Exchange





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rendawnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendawnie/gifts).



> Enjoy the woosan porn~ hehehe

The knock at the door is expected and the infectious grin that meets Wooyoung’s eyes when he hurriedly opens said door is just as. 

“Wow.” San whistles flirtatiously once he catches sight of Wooyoung all dressed up in his Halloween costume, brows raised as his eyes drag up and down his body before his gaze finally settles on Wooyoung’s face, cheeky smile widening. 

“Well?” The brunette places a hand on his scantily clad hip, unashamedly posing for his boyfriend.

“You look amazing—“

“No, no.” Wooyoung cuts San off, giving him a look. “What do you  _ say? _ What day is it today?”

“Uh…” He runs his fingers through his black hair thoughtfully for a moment before he chuckles. “Oh my god. Don’t make me do it.”

“Do it.”

Laughing again, San then leans forward, so close their noses are almost bumping, eyes twinkling prettily with mischief as he says, “Trick or treat?”

“Treat, for sure.” Wooyoung finally gives in and wraps his arms around San’s neck, pulling the taller all the way down to his level to kiss him. 

Lips lock until they’re breathless, the kiss that was on the verge of being far too lewd for the public eye quickly coming to an end as they pull away from each other just enough to regain their oxygen.

“You’re the naughtiest angel I’ve ever met.” San quips between more kisses, his hands that were wandering downwards a few moments ago now giving Wooyoung’s ass a squeeze.

“And you’re the cutest devil I’ve ever seen.” Wooyoung teases back, admiring the revealing costume before he tilts his head. “Where’re your horns though?” 

“Oh!” San reaches down for the pumpkin shaped bag at his feet, pulling out a red headband. He slides on the horns and does a v sign. “How’s that?”

“Perfect.”

“Ready to go then?” San asks, offering a hand to his angelically dressed boyfriend. 

“I’m sure no one’s really waiting for us.” He giggles loudly, San shrugging.

“I mean, I wouldn’t complain if we just stayed here. Jongho, no doubt, invited plenty of people and it’s not like Yeosang would let him be lonely anyways.”

“Hmm…” Wooyoung glances down at his costume. “But I got all dressed up!”

San gives him a playful smirk. “All the more reason we should probably stay home.”

“Oi, don’t be so… devilish.” He jokes slyly, cracking up as San rolls his eyes, though he inevitably gives in and laughs too.

“ _ Just _ for that, I’m gonna have to punish you.” 

“Punish me?” Wooyoung pulls a look of faux horror, hands coming up to grip his cheeks and everything. “Ohh nooo!”

Snorting, San quickly pushes Wooyoung into his home and closes the door behind them. “Hey, I’m tryna set the mood here.” He giggles, hands gripping Wooyoung’s waist as he pulls the shorter flush against him.

The mood that San is trying to set suddenly shifts on its own, Wooyoung chewing the inside of his cheek as he looks up at San. 

It’s been months of them dating, and years of them being friends before that, yet he still gets butterflies. There’s something extra exciting about their costumes, too, San ridiculously hot in his shredded, red outfit, the fabric barely covering anything and not leaving much for the imagination. If he’s being very honest with himself, Wooyoung’s quite glad they didn’t leave and go places where other people could see his boyfriend. He tries not to be the jealous type, but… c’mon, this is different!

“Like what you see?” San purrs sweetly, hands back on Wooyoung’s ass.

The brunette can only nod, already feeling in a daze as the heat of lust starts to lick up his spine. 

“You going all mindless on me?” The taller chuckles. “Babe, I’ve barely touched you.” 

“Can’t help it..” Wooyoung says softly, his words coming out as more a whine than anything else. 

Accompanying the embarrassment of  _ still _ getting butterflies is… this. This being the fact that Wooyoung gets so.. so… struck, so literally mindless, as San puts it, when it comes to his boyfriend. He just wants to melt into his embrace, surrender to him completely… and… ugh! It’s completely embarrassing, but he can’t help his reactions to San. The man knows exactly what he’s doing, too, knows every button to push to get him into a state of euphoric release.

“Is it because you’ve been thinking about me?”

“Thinking…?” Wooyoung asks quietly. “Always thinking about you..”

San chuckles and caresses Wooyoung’s face, thumb brushing along his cheek as he murmurs, “I know you do, silly, I mean…” His free hand runs along the white lace of Wooyoung’s skirt. “Were you  _ particularly _ thinking about me, while putting this on?”

During their day to day life, this is where Wooyoung would get bratty, get snarky and cutely defiant with San. That’s his brand, after all; being a pesky jokester with his boyfriend and friends is what he loves most. But now? Now, when it’s just him and San and the sound of Wooyoung’s panting? All he can do is nod.

“Mhm, that’s what I thought.” San murmurs, smiling down at Wooyoung as he coos, “What am I going to do with you, baby?” His warm hands have returned to Wooyoung’s face, squishing his cheeks playfully before he plants another kiss on his lips. “Well? What  _ should _ I do, hm?”

“O-Oh…” Wooyoung stutters, internally damning himself for it before he swallows thickly and flutters his lashes. “I… dunno.”

“I think you do.”

Painfully aware of the heat between his thighs, Wooyoung presses them together, squirming under San’s intense gaze. It’s like he becomes a whole different person when they’re like this, in the best way possible. It’s similar to when San dances; when performing, he’s electricity and heat personified. That same passion meets Wooyoung in the bedroom and, while he’s certainly not complaining, this may be exactly why he feels so utterly submissive to a man who literally worships his cat, sleeps with plushies to this day and revels in Jongho bench pressing him. 

“Well… well..” Wooyoung tries to think of something besides the constant stream of, “fuck me, fuck me, fuck me” going through his head. He wants to be clever, but instead he ends up doing exactly what he didn’t want to when he mumbles, “Fuck me…”

A short laugh sounds and Wooyoung blushes even more than he already was. “That’s what you want me to do?” He confirms as he always does. 

Nodding a couple times, Wooyoung gasps when San suddenly tugs him even more forward by his hips, their lips connecting as San guides them in walking back towards the couch. Once he’s pushed down, though, his angel wings crumple between his back and the sofa, San pausing before he takes a seat and pulls Wooyoung into his lap, ensuring his wings stay safe.

“God, you look so pretty, baby. Prettiest angel in the whole world.” He murmurs between kisses planted on Wooyoung’s cheeks and neck, his lips traveling down to his exposed collarbones.

“Not as… mm.. pretty as  _ you. _ ” Wooyoung manages to squeak out as his boyfriend starts untying the white ribbon laced up his back, his shirt soon on the floor.

“We’re both pretty then.” San agrees, fingers teasing Wooyoung’s nipples. He immediately bites at his lips, trying to contain the embarrassingly loud moans and whines. “Now don’t hold back your noises, angel, this demon wants to hear you.”

Lips and teeth find their way to Wooyoung’s chest, San marking him up as his hands drop down to the white skirt, slipping under it and palming at Wooyoung’s excited heat. Even if he wanted to, he now can’t keep quiet, San’s hands absolute magic as he teases through the costume’s white panties. The wings quiver as Wooyoung jerks and trembles in his boyfriend’s lap, hands placed on San’s shoulders to keep from falling.

“That’s it, baby, just like that.” San murmurs against his flushed skin. “You love it when I touch you, hm?”

“Y-Yes.” Wooyoung answers breathlessly.

“Good angel.” He praises hotly, rewarding the smaller man by dipping his hand inside his panties, warm fingers wrapping around his dribbling cock. 

“Nggh..” He moans, hips bucking up to try and gain more of that feeling. San let’s him fuck his hand, leans back and watches as Wooyoung starts to unravel in his lap. “Sannie— fuck,  _ please. _ ”

“Oh? Please?” San smirks cutely, remaining still, letting Wooyoung desperately do all the work. “Please  _ what? _ ”

“Earlier.. I… I-I said it earlier..” Wooyoung tries to get away with just that even if he knows his boyfriend won’t let him.

“Hmm… Must’ve slipped my mind, angel, I really don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.” He teases, as expected. 

His mind is complete mush, the pleasure fogging his head up, only one thing, only one goal in mind. So, he quickly answers, “Fuck me, fuck me,  _ fuck me. _ ” and earns another chuckle out of the brunette. 

“As you wish, angel.”

Guiding Wooyoung in lifting his hips, he then pulls down his costume’s shorts and frees his cock from his boxers, pulsating, girthy length as red as his outfit. It would seem he wants Wooyoung as badly as the man wants San, but he always plays it so cool that Wooyoung can never guess until he actually sees the proof. 

When he settles back into his lap, San’s erection pressing against his thighs, Wooyoung can’t help a whine, loving the feeling, yes, but also… he may have been hiding something this entire time and San is very quickly about to find out.

“Panties off, sweetheart.” San says as he flips Wooyoung’s skirt and starts to ease them off. As soon as it joins his shirt on the floor, San’s arm snakes around his body, fingers finding… “Oh.” He says simply when his fingers press against metal, Wooyoung’s breath hitching. “ _ Oh. _ ” San’s expression goes from mildly surprised to downright devilish, the horns on his head certainly fitting the visual. “Ha… haha… you really  _ are _ a naughty angel.” Toying with the butt plug, San grins up at Wooyoung as he forces whimpers and moans out of him. “Was  _ this _ why you were protesting Jongho’s party? Were you really intending on getting fucked by a demon tonight, my little angel?”

“N—“

“Be honest. Angels shouldn’t lie.”

“...maybe.” San gives him a look, pressing the plug deeper inside him. “ _ Yes! _ Mm, yes, I wanted it so badly…” 

“Good boy. See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He laughs again. “Not as hard as you, it would seem.”

“Shhhush.” Wooyoung whines quietly, thighs shaking as San continues to fuck him with the toy.

Nothing would prepare him for the sudden shock he feels when San swiftly pulls it out, though. Wooyoung shrieks, nails digging into his boyfriend’s shoulders as his hole clenches around nothing, hating the feeling of emptiness. It would seem that San is preparing to fix that, though, as he feels his hot tip pressing against his winking asshole.

“Put it inside.” Wooyoung begs shamelessly, too far gone now to care.

“Hold on, hold on, you might be prepared, but we need a bit more lube.” San explains as he reaches over to the coffee table, snatching up the emergency bottle before quickly applying some of it to his cock. He then rubs his wet tip against Wooyoung, spreading the lube around so everything is nice and slick, teasingly pressing against Wooyoung’s needy hole.

“Fuck me, oh my god, please fuck me!” He whines after what seems an eternity of the taunting rubbing, San full out giggling at him. “You really  _ are _ a demon.” He pouts at him and his boyfriend finally,  _ finally _ relents.

“Alright, you win, angel, I’ll give you what you need.”

Raking red lines down San’s arms, Wooyoung moans and mewls in pleasure the entire time San eases his cock inside him. He’s going so slow that Wooyoung can feel everything, every vein and pulse and twitch as he goes deeper and deeper. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” San hisses lowly, gripping Wooyoung’s ass once he’s fully seated inside. “You’re so tight, baby.” He looks up at Wooyoung with stars in his eyes, a mixture of love and tenderness combined with a fiery lust written on his face. It makes Wooyoung’s insides twist in the best way possible, the very same insides San is about to ruin. “You ready?” San asks and the brunette nods frantically.

“Please, Sannie.. Need it…”

Without any more hesitation, he begins to steadily bounce Wooyoung, the angel completely unraveling in his lap. He can’t help it, the feeling just  _ so good _ as San thrusts up into him with every downward pull of Wooyoung’s body. They create a fluid rhythm, the sound of skin on skin and their combined panting and moaning filling the humid air.

Wooyoung feels hot, red hot and he pushes his sweaty bangs out of his face, San adjusting the headband halo to keep it from falling off before he grips his waist and starts bouncing Wooyoung harder on his cock.

“You’re taking it so well, angel. How do you feel?”

“Good..” He pants out, already shaking. “ _ So _ good.” He looks down at San and smiles lewdly, hopefully. “D-Do you feel good too..?”

“Of course, baby, you always make me feel  _ amazing. _ ” He assures him, grunting when Wooyoung clenches around him tighter with the encouragement.

“Ngghh.. so happy…” Wooyoung whines, tossing his head back as San’s cock starts to rub against his prostate. “Mmm! Sannie!”

Picking up the pace, Wooyoung rides San in time with his thrusting, hands desperately grabbing at his broad shoulders as his climax begins to build, build, build. San swears and groans, his cock twitching deep within Wooyoung, making the smaller feel like he’s going to go crazy with the pleasure. 

“Where do you want it, angel?” San asks a few minutes later, breath hitching when Wooyoung whines in response, “Cum inside me, please, Sannie, need it…”

San thrusts up once, twice more before he pulls Wooyoung all the way down his cock, tip pressed against Wooyoung’s prostate as he cums hot and hard inside him. He was already teetering on the edge of ecstasy, the feeling of San unloading inside him too much to take. Wooyoung spurts ropes of pearls onto their costumes, full out squealing San’s name.

“Wh-Whoa…” San breathes once they start to come down from their shared high, the both of them shaky and glowing. “Damn, baby, you alright?” He giggles sweetly as he pulls Wooyoung against him for a cuddle, Wooyoung continuing to cockwarm San as they embrace. 

He’s still seeing stars, body pliant and tingly as he murmurs, “Mhm, I’m alright…”

“Good.” San kisses the top of his head and squeezes him tightly. “Hmm..” He glances over at the time before he makes Wooyoung look up at him. “Hey, we still have time if you wanna to to Jongho’s party.”

“I’d prefer round two.” Wooyoung giggles and San laughs along with him. “Maybe we can go after that though.”

“Fair enough. My little angel just can’t get enough, huh?”

“Nope.” Wooyoung agrees playfully.

They never did make it to Jongho’s Halloween party.

**Author's Note:**

> To my recipient, I hope you liked this!! And to everyone else, I hope you also enjoyed ❤️


End file.
